Hold Me Through the Night
by Joley123
Summary: Puck moves to New York and moves in with Kurt, Rachel, and Brody. Puck is sleeping in the living room, where Kurt goes when he sleepwalks. Just a cute little fluffy oneshot.


It really was awesome of Kurt and Rachel to let him stay with them while he looked for a place to stay in New York. Well, Kurt offered before Rachel had a say, but apparently she owed him one, and Puck knew that these were the last people to ever argue with.

"Apartments aren't cheap, and if we're dividing rent four ways, our finances won't be so tight," Rachel did her best to rationalize the addition of a new roommate to Brody, who Puck had an immediate distaste for. _Look at that smug grin; he must think he's so great. Fuck him and his pretty face. _It wasn't that Puck didn't like him for being good looking; he just automatically disliked anyone who acted cockier than he did.

"Rachel, we don't need _his_ approval," Kurt said, walking back into the main room with a couple of boxes that he'd insisted on carrying despite Puck's protests _"I'm not frail, Puckerman, now shut up and let me help you"_

"He's living here, Kurt, he's paying as much rent as you are," Rachel huffed, crossing her arms and displaying her typical pout. It was quickly dismissed by Kurt, who was setting down the last couple of boxes.

"So where's this dude going to be sleeping?" Brody asked, clapping his hands together in a vain attempt to ease the tension.

"He'll be staying on the pull-out couch…so help me god, Puckerman, if you make a 'pulling out' joke, I castrate you right here," Rachel shot daggers at Puck, daring him to defy her.

"Easy, Berry. Why don't you get that stud of yours to help you de-stress or something? Princess and I will finish unpacking out here," Puck wasn't that phased by Rachel anymore, now that he thought about it. Or Kurt, who was staring him down for calling him 'princess' for that matter.

The petite brunette's face flushed red and she left silently, Brody bumbling behind her.

"Those two…kinda deserve each other, eh?" Puck mused, eliciting a chuckle out of Kurt.

"You could say that," Kurt nodded, going through one of the boxes at the top of the pile. "Nice Star Wars undies, Puckerman," he teased, holding up the briefs. Puck made a grab at them, but his former classmate held them just out of reach…well, until he tumbled over the box he was sitting on, causing Puck to stumble with him, ending up on top of the smaller male.

"Whoa, sorry dude, I…" Puck paused, suddenly mesmerized by Kurt's face. He never really took a good look at Kurt's face, even after Santana helped him come to terms with his bisexuality (that's a story for another day). But…wow. His features were so pale and defined, strong but soft. His face even seemed to glow in the sunlight shining through the window.

"I sleep-walk," Kurt said out of pretty much nowhere.

"Huh?" Puck blinked, a deer in the headlights expression covering his face.

Kurt sat up, ending their all too close position, much to Puck's disappointment, although he didn't even know where the disappointment was coming from. "I sleep-walk. Sometimes I'm having a nightmare; sometimes I just…do it. Rachel sleeps with the door locked but since this is an open room, I figured I'd warn you," he explained.

Puck still had no idea where this confession came from, but he supposed he was glad to be informed. "Noted," he nodded. Before he could say anything else, Kurt scurried off into his room.

"What the fuck just happened?"

It was around 3am when Puck heard a door rattling. He got up and looked out the peephole, but no one was around. The budding screenwriter tried to shrug it off and go back to sleep, but the rattling persisted. Finally, the door opened, Kurt's door.

Oh right, sleepwalking.

Puck kind of expected him to walk out like a mummy or a zombie, but he seemed to walk completely normal…right to the window. Then he didn't move, he just froze, but he seemed to be mumbling something.

Tiptoeing over, Puck tried to understand what the sleepwalker was saying.

"Mommy…" he finally identified. Puck took a closer look at his face, he seemed sad, like he was going to cry. Kurt mumbled 'mommy' a few more times, until Puck couldn't stand to see his subconscious torture him like that.

"Yo…princess…Kurt…" Puck gently put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He knew it was dangerous to wake a sleepwalker, but he had to make sure the smaller male was okay.

"Ah-huh? What happened?" Kurt rubbed his sleepy eyes and turned to face Puck.

"I'm glad you warned me, or I'd have probably bugged out," he said with a dry chuckle.

"Yeah…hope I didn't freak you out too much. What was it this time?" Kurt asked as Puck guided him to the pull out couch. Puck lay down and Kurt sat cross-legged.

"I think you were dreaming about your mom," Puck said softly. He wasn't sure if he should say it or not, at the risk of getting Kurt upset in his awaken state.

But Kurt just nodded, silently. He looked rather shaken, which made Puck start to panic. He was ready to start apologizing a mile a minute but Kurt turned to him, his blue eyes wide and innocent, almost helpless.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you? No funny business…just cuddling," he asked softly.

Puck nodded, pulling back the covers and letting Kurt join him under there. Almost instantly, he felt the soft skin and heat of the lithe frame against his body. He wrapped his arms around him, cuddling him close. He smiled, taking in Kurt's scent (lavender and vanilla).

"Hey Puck?" Kurt re-opened his eyes, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Princess?" Puck grinned back down at him.

"Those Star Wars undies look way better on you."


End file.
